Until we meet again
by Weareinfinite16
Summary: Fell's Church is back to normal, the gang are together but Damon's dead. And a new threat appears on Fell's Church, which the gang might not be quite sure they can face. And Elena's choice is on her hands, but what would this implicate? hurt her best friend and the man she loves? or keep the status quo?
1. Chapter 1

_We are back. After what seem to be an eternity, Fell's Church went back to normal, yes back to normal; Even before vampires appeared; But at what cost? _

_Thanks to the Celestial court and a bit of bribing, they put our little town back to normal; Elena and Stefan are together, Meredith and Alaric, Matt and…whatever; my point is that we are back— All of us but—but Damon_

Bonnie stopped writing when a tear began to splash the white paper and the ink stained the few words she'd put up together; the grief had not pass yet, it hurt as much as it did when it happened, all because of her foolishness, she put up a brave face when she met with the gang, after all they moved on faster and it was pretty annoying when all tried to comfort her like a child, protecting her from damage; alright she was a bit childish; but every time Damon's name popped up in conversation, everyone would stop cold and their heads would turn into Bonnie's direction; as if waiting for her to burst in tears. The very first month she'd; but now her wide brown eyes would drop down to stare at the ground and would bite her lips together, holding her pain back.

But the pain was as excruciating as the begging, _Oh, Damon! _Bonnie moaned while she threw herself to an orange pillow lying on her bedroom, her reddish curls spreading around, as she tried to suffocate the whimpers. _C'mon Bonnie! Pull yourself together. _A voice told her; obviously it was her talking to herself, to whom Bonnie in a waling sound replied: "I can't!" _Keep writing! People need to know about this. _The voice encouraged her to at least stop sobbing and rise.

_Yes, Damon is gone. He put himself in peril danger when I tried to reach and scale that tree with deadly braches that played the role as darts to vampires. I am not a vampire, but, Damon was. Either way it could've killed me but he saved me. Okay I'm gonna stop, since I'm not telling this the right way._

_Damon and I went back to the Dark Dimension; well, I went begrudgingly since I was drugged and clumsy, thanks to aforementioned; however he was so mad at me that I disturbed a great deal of his plans to become a vampire once again, the powerful vampire he once were, as punishment he locked me up in a deadly inn and left me alone to wait for him to get back for me. _

_In there, there were these star balls filled with memories, there were like twenty-six…No! twenty-eight star balls to be precise, I remember because Shinichi—the evil kitsune who tried to destroy our town—torture me when I found out about the legends of his race, obviously thanks to my witch powers. Anyways I'm getting ahead from my telling; that's how I spent my entire time! Seeing memories of people and living them by myself! You might think how is that any bad? Well, for instance I was alone, one of the things I do not like to be, and it was a hideous place to be! They fed me once or twice per day and they let me out once to go to the toilet! Then I was hungry and foolishly I went out of that foul place to buy myself a sugarplum, but if only I haven't or maybe it was meant to be…however I ended up in a slave house, in which said slaves had no owner and we would be auctioned for the higher bidder. In there I found out something quite flattering and yet creepy: Elena, Meredith and I had made history in the Dark Dimension! Yes, we did! Even though we left per four days –time is different down there- lady Ulma said it had been eleven months! I'm rambling; as I was saying we made history for killing the nastiest bitc- ehem, witch in the DD: the Blouddeuwedd. So all the girls named their self after us; names like Bonna, Marit, Alianas, Mardeths and so on, there, the women that were in charge of us scrapped our skin 'till it was clean and reddish, dressed us nicely and we left to the auction thing-_

Bonnie stopped writing this time to think, should she write everything? What if somebody read it? Well, who would when it was more to remember, remember him. Although she wished she had at least a picture of Damon. She smirked sadly and bent down to keep writing, not before checking the clock, damn! Meredith and Elena would be there in thirty minutes to help her pack to college.

_Alright I still have time to write a bit more, I wish Damon was here as I wish I had a picture so I can show it and paste it here, but a description is enough; he wasn't tall as any other guys, his hair was dark as the night and fine that it look like a pool of silk, which fell right over his eyes; oh! His eyes were so dark that it appeared he had no pupil at all, his smile, well I can't put words into it because he rarely smiled and when he did it lasted seconds or less, his features were like carved into porcelain and were Greek sort of…meaning…he was utterly GORGEOUS! _

_However, back to the story; at the auction while everyone waited, someone asked for a story to tell so I began with this story about a fox girl and fox boy…I can't remember it on its fullest but it talked about seven legendary kitsune treasures. And somehow this tale put me in to trouble, why? Because Shinichi was there and he knew I knew things I was not supposed to know. He bought me as a slave and asked well actually he nearly tortured the truth out of me about how I found out about the treasures. I insisted I saw it in one of the twenty-eight star ball, but he insisted that I was a fat liar._

_Then he was going to kill me by throwing me out of the window, a less painful death in my opinion, when Misao came inside looking gravely sick, asking where was her star ball; which Damon and Sage emptied in order to get their asses down to the Dark Dimensions; well when I said this and laughed cynically Shinichi slapped the hell out of me. And when I was about to die, my shining in black leather armour came to my rescue! And you-_

Bonnie stopped when there was a knock on her door. Bonnie nervously closed the book and hid it under her pillow and fixed her make-up, since she'd been crying. "Bonnie, your mum told us you were here, can we come in?" Meredith voice was heard from the other side.

"Sure" Bonnie answered keeping her voice steady. The two girls entered the room with boxes on their arms and birthday caps on their heads; "Happy Pack-to-college Day!" Elena said with a broad smile upon her pale face; her blond hair up in a ponytail with some strands out.

"I thought we would celebrate when it was unpacking in Dalcrest" Bonnie answered smiling patting unconsciously the pillow. Meredith's cat eyes watch her movements in suspicion, but still her smile did not halted.

"Well, this is worth celebrating, since you are packing for college when you thought you wouldn't" Meredith said teasingly putting the boxes over the mattress and walking to Bonnie's wardrobe, while she opened the two doors, Elena sat beside her on the bed with a reassuring smile.

"It's not a mistake; we have the right to move on after the hell of a year we've lived, so cheer up Bonnie!" Elena said jumping off of the bed. Meredith's head popped from the wardrobe and with humour in her eyes she chuckled.

"And we did have a hell of a year." She paused and the three friends said synchronised: "Literally!"

"Besides we have reasons to be joyous, and parting: We are marching to college, Fell's church is back, no more kitsune- _Damon is no longer with us_ Bonnie though as she faked a joyous smile. "-And we are alive and together!" Elena finished with fierce.

"And now we all sing Grease's song '_We'll go together'_ and we dress as the gang! Stefan can be Danny Zuko and Elena Sandy, I'll be Rizzo and Bonnie could be Frenchie" Meredith said sardonically earning an eye roll from Elena and Bonnie.

"Rizzo? Seriously?" Elena asked turning back to Meredith, who was busy throwing to Bonnie's bed all her hanged clothes.

"Why can't I be Jan?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Well, because I secretly hate Marty, so therefore Rizzo and Bonnie, C'mon Frenchie is your stereotype" Meredith said chipper than the usual Meredith.

"Alright Pink Ladies enough of Jibber Jabber we've got some packing to do" Elena said folding a pink blouse of Bonnie and putting it aside.

A box of pizza and a bottle of wine ('borrowed' from Bonnie's parents liquor cabinet) later, the three girls were giggling, clearly a bit drunk. Bonnie could not stop giggling but as she did so the sentiment of crying intensified, but she hold it inside.

"So, why you didn't chose Duke? You could've been next to Alaric." Elena asked after a fit of giggles stopped.

"Well, because he's coming back for my first semester in Dalcrest and then he'll go back to work" Meredith replied a whole lot serious, Bonnie suddenly felt sorry for her; having a distance love was not easy, or she assumed that, since she haven't got much chance to 'date' since all the crazy stuff happened.

"You know we still have a few weeks 'till summer's over, and the carnival's coming to town soon, why don't we make the best of this summer?" Elena proposed raising her already empty glass of wine.

"Alright, we just finished organizing Bonnie's stuff, how about tomorrow we part to Mrs Flower's boarding house?" Elena and Bonnie looked at each other and nod in response to Meredith plan, which sounded quite fair. "Now, let us see if Bonnie can finish her pizza in ten seconds as she claimed a moment ago" And with this saying the girls burst in laughter once more.

_On the smallest moon of the Nether World fine ash was falling. It fell on two already ash-covered bodies. It fell on ash-choked water. It blocked the sunlight so that an endless midnight covered the moon's ash-coated surface._

_And something else fell. In the smallest imaginable droplets, an opalescent fluid fell, colours swirling as if to try and make up for the ugliness of the ashes. They were tiny drops, but there were trillions upon trillions of them, falling endlessly, concentrated over the spot where they had once been part of the largest container of raw power in three dimensions._

_There was a body on the ground on this spot—not quite a corpse. The body had no heartbeat; it did not breathe, and there was no brain activity. But somewhere in it there was a slow pulsing, that quickened very slightly as the tiny drops of power fell upon it._

_The pulsing was made of nothing but a memory. The memory of a girl with dark blue eyes and golden hair and a smallest face with wide brown eyes. And the taste: the taste of two maidens' tears. **Elena. Bonnie.**_

_Putting the two of them together they formed what was not exactly a thought, not exactly a picture. But to someone who only understood words, it might be translated:_

_**They are waiting for me. If I can figure out who I am.**_

_And that sparked a fierce determination._

_After what seemed like centuries but was only a few hours, something moved in the ash. A fist clenched._

_And something stirred in the brain, a self-revelation. A name._

_**Damon.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Heavy Heart

**_Author's note: _****So, this is the second chapter, and I'll just posted this because **

**I think it was worth it :)**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, though the books are quite marvellous...**

* * *

Bonnie! Bonnie!

The petite redhead heard her name being called, very persistently, Bonnie slurre d tiresomely. Why couldn't she sleep any longer? It was summer is it not? No sch ool for a while, _alright; what was I dreaming? Right, Dam on. _Bonnie actually was not dreaming, she wa s remembering all those times he'd saved her, came to her pleadings, kissed-

Bonnie suddenly felt a stinging pain on her left cheek, she jerked up outraged t hat someone had hit her; her eyes opened , only to see Elena and Meredith: both g irl's eyes wide in fear and their hair a mess, tangled beyond repair, when it ob viously was not. Bonnie looked at them b ack and forth with confusion written ove r her wide brown eyes.

"Did someone slap me?" Bonnie asked her voice injected with naivety, and a bit o f anger diminishing while Elena and Mere dith exchanged glances, quick, but not t hat quick that Bonnie noticed them.

"You were talking" Meredith simply said with a hidden significance under her voi ce. Bonnie blushed; _Oh, god they probably heard things about Damon! Poor Elena- _her thoughts trailed off when she turned to look at Elena, she didn't seemed sul king or anything like that as she usuall y did when something was said about Damo n; she looked concerned.

"Whu-what did I say?"

"We should call Stefan" Elena simply sai d turning to see Meredith, ignoring Bonn ie's questioning, as usual. With no furt her explanation, Elena stepped off the b ed and out of Bonnie's bedroom the door closing way too loud. Bonnie winced, pla cing a hand over her reddish curls, so a s Meredith.

"Remind me never drinking again" Meredit h said under her breath. _Oh sweet hang over. _

"What did I say? Meredith?" Bonnie plead ed, only to having Meredith looking up a t her gravely.

"Did I-_oh no_, did I do it again?" realization struck her, she'd a premonition and apparently it was not good.

"You should reconsider Mrs Flowers teach ing you magic lessons" Meredith said avo iding the subject of what happened. Bonn ie shook her head violently, making it h urt even more, she placed her both hands on it while her eyes shut.

"No, I don't think I should, you know, m y powers won't be needed any more and th e less I use them the best." Meredith ro lled her eyes and raised from Bonnie's k ing size bed.

"Think about it would ya?" Meredith aske d. Bonnie pressed her lips into a thin l ine; why should she now begin to learn t hings she did not wanted to? What'd she said, that made both of her friend be al armed and concerned? Bonnie opened her m outh to express her doubts to Meredith w hen Elena entered the room; with her usu al tenacity and decision, fully dressed and ready to face the world; the blond c losed the bedroom door, once again it st ing in Bonnie's head. Elena flinched, he r index finger getting to her temple.

"Too loud" Elena complained. "Get dress, we are leaving where Mrs Flowers, we'll meet Stefan there and Matt" she said af ter the pause now looking at Bonnie and Meredith with precision, as she pointed at them with her hands, in one she held her mobile. _The queen has spoken. _Bonnie thought getting out of bed.

0.0.0

"We could've at least had breakfast, bef ore leaving." Bonnie said, scowling to n o one in specific as she sat on the back of Meredith's car, having her arms cros sed upon her chest; speaking like a girl whose whims had been ignored. Bonnie he art broke when she left her mother and h er freshly brewed coffee and pancakes.

"You'll eat over the boarding house" Ele na said, with her motherly voice she ten ded to use with Bonnie.

"And where's the comfort in that?" Bonni e asked, then her frowning erase when sh e thought of Mrs Flowers delicacies. Ele na chuckled amused, knowing exactly what Bonnie thought.

Bonnie's eyes remained in Elena's calm f ace; she came to wonder whether Elena mi ssed her angelical wing powers, if she w as comfortable with being _normal. _Thinking about it, she and Matt were the only non-supernatural; Meredith had her _Buffy_ skills (though it wasn't supernatural a t all), Stefan was a wise vampire— thoug h, he was effective as…'a piece of damp tissue paper' she remembered once Damon saying—Mrs Flowers was a talented practi ser of white magic, Bonnie was an un-tal ented witch who practised nothing, her o nly power was toying with a candle. It m ade her sad that now she counted like a mere human with no powers to brag.

"I think I'll ask for Mrs Flowers' tutor ing"

Elena turned once more on the passenger seat to look at Bonnie, perplexed for he r new statement, while Meredith looked a t her from the rear-view mirror, suspici on written on her eyes.

"How come the sudden change of mind?" Me redith asked with accusation in her voic e.

"Well, I figured I could learn a thing o r two" Bonnie shrugged, hiding her true intent.

Once they reached the boarding house, th ey saw Stefan waiting for their arrival, handsome as ever, with his hands on his jeans pockets; his emerald eyes shining like gems. Elena sighed as the others d id it internally, after all even if Elen a was his girl, Bonnie couldn't helped b ut think how good looking Stefan was , b ut it made her sad that sad glance he be ar from a time, since- well, since Damon . The three got out from the car, as Bon nie closed the door, she groaned when he r head ache increased from its sound.

"Rough night, huh?" Stefan asked, while he hugged Elena and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"More like, pizza and wine night." Bonni e grumbled, marching toward Stefan and E lena. Stefan surprisingly enough approac hed toward the small redhead and hugged her, Bonnie blushed from the situation; what the hell? She shrugged off the awkw ard sentiment and appreciated the hug, s ince she found out she needed it, she sm iled at Stefan once he let go.

"That's why we welcomed the so unappreci ated hang over" Meredith interrupted the encounter with her smart remark.

"Matt's already here, we should step ins ide." Stefan said darkly beckoning his h ead toward the house.

Bonnie stared at Elena's mobile in shock and horror, then to each of her friends face.

"I thought that with our wish granted ev erything would've come back to normal!" Bonnie said hysterically, rising from he r chair, violently. She was scared, anot her premonition made and it's scariest a s the past one she'd made when Shinichi appeared on Fell's Church.

_Elena and Meredith stirred from their in terrupted sleep, when they heard Bonnie' s laughter, cynical laughter._

"_Not again!" Meredith said as she turned Bonnie's shaking body upside down, Elena rushed to her unfolded jeans and pulled out her mobile phone. "Who are you call ing?" Meredith asked, while she shook Bo nnie and make her stopped her frightenin g chuckles. _

"_Nobody; I'm recording her, she must be h aving a premonition or whatever" When sh e said this Bonnie's giggles stopped, ab ruptly._

"_Watch out, the moon is rising; she's ris ing. Everything it touched shall live ag ain. Jealousy, Fears are what she's afte r. Ley lines are there, he's coming, com ing, coming, coming, coming- _

_Bonnie said the coming word nonstop, and Elena covered her ears._

"_Bonnie! Bonnie! C'mon wake up!" Elena sa id loud enough for her voice to be heard through the 'coming' "Bonnie! Bonnie!" Meredith shook her once more._

"_She's not responding" Meredith answered, panic filling her voice. Elena shuffled in the bed and with all the strength sh e could pull out, she slapped Bonnie acr oss the cheek, immediately turning itsel f reddish, as a mark were Elena had hit her._

"Creepy" Matt repeated for the tenth tim e, still looking at the mobile phone.

"Now, Bonnie of whom were you talking ab out?" Meredith asked, with her calm voic e.

"How would I know? I was not aware I was having a bloody pre- whatever that was! " Bonnie said anguish overwhelming her; she put her face on her palms sniffing b ack the sobs. Bonnie felt an arm on her shoulder; it was Elena's, as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"Well, it said something about a she, th en a he" Stefan said thinking of whom it might be that premonition of.

"Mama suggested a mug of strong tea to b egin, how about it?" Mrs Flower suggeste d, finally making herself present on the room.

"_Gratzi Signora._" Stefan said with a charming smile, eve n though he looked concerned about now t he situation they held; frowning, his je wel-green eyes placed on the table. "Bon nie, what were you dreaming?" Stefan bro ke the silence, just as Bonnie's sobbing stopped altogether.

"What?" Bonnie's head popped out from El ena's embrace, her eye liner running and staining her cheeks, she knew what he'd asked her but still she was not going t o reveal what she dreamt. Stefan beckone d Elena to sit on his place, she did hes itantly, and wondering what was Stefan d oing now with her crying friend. "Probab ly the dream was somewhat the precursor to shot her witchy powers." Meredith ans wered, now staring at Bonnie with intent curiosity. "Dreams" Matt stated with a dubious glance at the brunette, clearly confused. "Yes, you know, like panic res ponses; when a conscious mind does not k now what to do, it resorts to panic." Me redith explained earning a confused glan ce from all, while Stefan settled next t o Bonnie.

"Please Bonnie, in order to decipher wha t you said, we've got to know what were you dreaming" Stefan pleaded, with those eyes, that face, and that ugh! No matte r what, she would not tell anything, it was embarrassing and it would obviously make Stefan's mourns increase. Bonnie's red curls shook as her head did,

"I can hardly remember-"

"You can always use Influence on her" Mr s Flowers intervene, carrying a tray wit h mugs and a tea pot.

"No" Everyone simultaneously said, Stefa n scandalized from her even suggested it . Matt rose from his seat to help the ol d lady with the tray and settled it on t he table.

"No! The last time Stefan used Influence on me ended up with-

Bonnie gasped when she realized what she 'd just said and covered her mouth, look ing ruefully at Stefan— probably that's one of the reasons he wouldn't use his I nfluence for her to remember, even thoug h there was no need. She could clearly s ee that Stefan had completed in his head her sentence. _Damon getting kill. _Anger flushed on his eyes and deep sorro w, as his jewel-green eyes looked to the other way. Bonnie apologized with more tears, desperate tears as she was almost getting on her knees to ask for his par don. It reminded her as she did the same thing but with a different Salvatore. " I do remember, it's just that- I'm so so rry Stefan I am as stupid as always" Bon nie sobbed and hiccupped. Meredith reach ed out for the childish Bonnie, petting her hair.

"Then tell us" Meredith softly said to B onnie, who looked begging at Meredith, a sking for Meredith to not force her to r eveal such thing.

Bonnie sighed and told them, suppressing a sniff and her brown eyes placed on he r untouched tea cup.

The silence that followed explained more than words. _That's it? _They were probably thinking. But what di d they expected a revelation, nope, not at all.

"Well, it does not help at all- what abo ut a candle?" Matt suggested, and Bonnie stared at Meredith hesitant then at the blonde.

"Wait, you are asking me to go into _trance? _Are we that desperate?"

Elena rolled her eyes at Matt. "No, we a re not desperate, but- Mrs Flowers it wo uld help us that you ask your mother for insight; what does she know about a she that's after jealousy and fears?"

"Dear Elena as I recall saying once Mama can't see beyond, so I quote: Figure it out yourself."

_Ouch._ That sting a bit, Bonnie pouted, knowin g she was useless;

"Why didn't you ask me questions?" Bonni e retorted, looking at Elena. Who now ha d an unfriendly glance; not directed to Bonnie but to someone else. She hesitate d before answering; she stopped and let out a stiffened sigh.

"Because as my wing power was stripped a way from me by that- wretch named Idola, my telepathy was ripped too" Elena said scornfully, while Stefan stared at her, with an odd sentiment written over his eyes, not love nor pity, or maybe all co mbined and a bit circumspect. However he hold her hand and with that action Elen a's hatred diminished, as her dark blue eyes stared back at Stefan with cherish and long. Bonnie sighed, a bit jealous t hat at least Elena still had her King, e ven though her knight was gone, that she still was…happy and had a reason to mov e on; it was not like Bonnie didn't had any reason, but she was jealous that Ele na got a happy ending-and…and…she did no t. Meredith nudged her lightly on her ti ny side, making Bonnie to turn her atten tion from the lovebirds back to Meredith ; "Don't do this to you" She only mouthe d. Making Bonnie blush, ashamed she'd th ought of her friend that way, it was Ele na! Selfless Elena! She nodded taking in her friend's advice.

0.0.0

"_I can get up there as fast as a squirrel . All I need is someone strong to catch it when I knock it down. I know I can't climb down with it; I'm not that silly. Come on, you guys, let's go! "_

_And Bonnie was scrambling as lightly as she had boasted, up on top of the dead t ree branch that sheltered them. She even gave them a little laughing salute just before she leaped into the barren, spar kling circle around the tree._

No, little fool! _Damon's telepathy shot instantaneously, in that lazy superiority voice of his._

_Then, still in slow motion, Bonnie's kne es bent and she launched into the air ab ove the circle._

_But she never touched the ground. Someho w, a black streak, stunningly fast even in the slow-motion horror film that was occurring, landed where Bonnie would hav e landed. And then Bonnie was being thro wn, being hurled too fast outside of the barren circle and then there was a dull thud—Bonnie's landing._

_Stefan cried "Damon!" in a terrible voic e. The branch, which was proper javelin size, had gone through Damon's chest; in addition, he had splattered a blood dro p right at the corner of his mouth. And his eyes were shut._

"_Open your eyes, Damon," Elena said flush ing._ "_Open your eyes, I said!" Elena repeated now irritated. "Don't play possum, becau se you're not fooling anyone, and we've really had enough!" Elena was about to s hake Damon's body hard when Stefan lifte d her up to his line vision. _

"_Elena, he can't!" Stefan told Elena in p ain._

Bonnie could still listen to the echo of Stefan's voice in her head.

Bonnie was sitting inside her green Volk swagen, at some place near the Old Wood; even though it gave her the creeps, it was the quieter place she could find to keep on her story-telling, she'd resumed her writing, but as Bonnie tried to gat her and accommodate every thought on wha t had happened; it came to her mind that disastrous day. Why am I still thinking about it? I should be ready to let go. But how could she when, as she'd heard S tefan saying: "_She—she loved him too, you see. I didn't even know that. I guess…I guess I've ju st been blind on all sides" _Actually Stefan was not only speaking of her, but about Elena too; Bonnie wasn't quite sure she came too feel 'love' for Damon, probably she did; but it might h ave been a dangerous feeling coming on w hat his choice would've been: Elena.

Poor Stefan, finding out that Elena was in love with somebody else, and for his brother; _history do tends to repeat itself_. And apparently Bonnie was the only one left out of the love triangle, since sh e wasn't specially wanted in a romantic it sickened the fact that it pleased h er when Elena had been mean to Damon, pu shing him further away, it made her cont ent, content that Elena was making her c hoice when she wasn't.

Bonnie let out a shattered sigh. She gra sped the pen and continued writing.

—_So, after Damon rescued me from Shinichi 's evil claws; looking gorgeous in that general sort of suit; I saw a side of hi m that I never did. He was actually…cari ng, and apologizing! It thrills me now t o know I pulled such sentiments out of h im, even when sometimes he could be an u tter bastard to me and everybody else. Most of my friends think I was an idiot for forgiving all the nastiest things he pulled me through, but it was because – well, I think I can never come to hate h im- oh! I'm sorry it's just that I canno t get used to talking of him in past ten se; however he apologized saying stuff l ike; "I'll do anything for you little re dbird" And I happened to be so excited, that for the first time, and only once I got to be the centre of his attention. But then I reveal to him my secret; I kn ew where the Seven Legendary Kitsune tre asures lied. And so, the journey began._

_Damon was in charge to set everything we would need for this large trip through the Dimensions to the Nether World, obvi ously we, well, he did not counted on an other addition to our 'party'; Stefan an d Elena. Yes it happened so fast that in one moment I happened to take a bath an d then WOOSH! Stefan with Elena appeared inside the bathroom, confused as to whe re they were, until they saw me jumping in the tub, for them to see me through t he steam. Anyways, Stefan went out of th e room while Elena and I enjoyed our bat h as we 'catch up'. I tried so hard for Elena not to blame everything on Damon, I tried! But everything happened so fast , suddenly I was trying to stop a raging Elena to go to Damon and kick his ass, and then he was calling me a dolt! It hu rt me, but it hurt me more how Elena sla pped Damon, anger boiling inside of her. _

Bonnie stopped writing, wondering what w ould've happen if she had not taken that leap. Bonnie let out a mournful sigh; h er eyes darted at the road, absently ack nowledging it. She turn on her car and r ide back to Mrs Flowers boardinghouse, a fter all today she'd start her training. Then she left behind; as she drove; the field where Matt's car had been wrecked by those living trees.


	3. Chapter 3 Heartlines

Bonnie puffed a golden-red strand away from her line of her vision, while she read a magical herbs book, utterly bored; yes, that was Mrs Flowers' training: read a book 'till boredom kills you. Why did she need this useless magic? While Bonnie studied, Matt and Meredith were going through the amounts of activities Dalcrest College had, and discussing over what was the better thing to choose. And Elena and Stefan cuddled on the kitchen, while they chatted with Mrs Flowers.  
"Dear Bonnie, Mama told me it's not wise to marauder round the Old Wood by yourself" Mrs Flowers spoke, cutting the trail of conversation she had with the others.  
"What?" Matt, Meredith and Elena asked alarmingly and synchronized; all looking at her, overprotecting her to whatever it was out there. Stefan looked at his hands, and then his jewel eyes searched her heart shaped face. Now, why couldn't she do that? She asked quietly in her head, she saw then that she was projecting her own thoughts! Damn it! Stefan knew that she was upset.

"But, Why not? Alright, I had a precognition and bad things might happen, but they haven't happen yet!"

"Yet" Meredith said emphatically, with a serene tone in her voice.

Bonnie lip trembled, what was wrong with her being out there? She'd been brave more than once, like the time Stefan almost died with Klaus, she'd been brave; she was the one that helped the most with the mystery they had in their hands, she had hit Tyler Smallwood in his wolfish head and knocked him out of his senses, is it not? Bonnie sighed.

"I need you guys to do two things for me: one: stop treating me like a frail child, and second-  
Bonnie did not continued, oh god! She felt a premonition coming surging from her wits. She couldn't hold it. Stefan immediately knew what was happening why she did not end her sentence; he rose from his chair, slowly. But as he tried to reach the petite redhead, she was screaming, screaming.  
"NO WAY OUT, THE GHOST WILL TEAR US APART!"  
Bonnie covered her mouth once she said it. Everyone was looking at each other.

_"Mon cher!_ It's impossible…alive!" Sage mumbled kissing the man before him in both cheeks.

"What…where am I?" Damon said pushing an enthusiastic Sage away. He was exhausted and filled with ash.

He was hopeless; he had been walking what it seemed for an eternity, pleading on his head for that hell to be over. The ash fell, flooding his senses, he could barely see, the ash were surrounding his knees already; with only one thought: they are waiting for me. His hand never let go off the two strands of hair from two different girls.

Sage expression turned serious. He cursed under his breath, and his bronze eyes darted back at Damon.

_"Que'est-ce que l'enfer! Mon petit Damon devrait sait._ How about a_ ravissant_ glass of Clarion Loess Black Magic wine, shall we?" Sage beckoned him ahead, forward to the stance. Damon narrowed his eyes at him, his eyebrows disappearing over his black silk hair, but he nod, his dark eyes shimmering with distrust, well he nearly died on a world of ash, might as well he took a rest, but not even a second he let go of the two strands of hair. The only hope he could hold onto. And maybe if Sage knew more, he could pay the both a brief visit— just maybe.

* * *

Elena sighed sadly. "She's changed doesn't she?" Elena stuffed the last blue blouse on her black case, while she left some of spear in her closet, Elena raised her eyes to Stefan's jewel ones; whom held a quizzical brow. "Bonnie!" Elena explained of who she was referring.

"She's seen much, suffer at the same; it happened to you too, when you came back, you were different all your qualities grew as you did." Stefan simply said, sorrow worn out his face.

"But, she did not changed when I died" Elena muttered.

"But she did, she fought against Klaus; she fought Tyler and she was a fighter all along only we neglected her as 'poor little Bonnie' I did not realized that until-

Stefan voice choked at the very mention of his brother; it hurt him just as when Elena died, but it caused him more pain to know they hated each other, the hatred which no sibling must have to each other. Stefan walked to Elena's bed and sat, his elbows bent down on his knees and his palms rested on his hair.

"Stefan! I wish that I could ease your pain; I wish I had done more to bring Damon back to us." Elena reached for Stefan but as soon as she did he rose from the bed putting some distance between them.

"And if he was alive, would you have chosen him? " Stefan asked; pain injected on his voice and brow. Elena opened her mouth and closed it again. Stefan turned from her, marching out her bedroom.

"No! Stefan, it doesn't matter I-

"Doesn't matter?" he cried. "Elena, just because Damon is gone forever your feelings toward him have not washed away from you, he left a hole in you and as hard as I try I won't fill it" now jealousy was talking. Stefan wasn't a jealous type of man, but it poisoned every string in his heart, hating than missing his brother more than ever.

Elena walked toward him, her white hand pressed on his shoulder, making him turn around and face her; her hands were pressed on his face, as she searched his eyes.

"Stefan, it's different. You are my universe, I do not know how I would ever live without you, after all we went through so much, and we are here together. If you are taken away from me again I will gladly look for you to the end of the world. As long as you are with me, everything is…perfect." Elena then, pressed her lips to Stefan, and his hatred went away, not quite but enough for him to hold onto the love of his beautiful Elena.

0.0.0

"Can't this summer become more dull or what?" Bonnie said sardonically, while she watched her tea cup groggily.  
One week and nothing had happened, no ghost nothing! Well, unless if you counted the fact that Alaric arrived making all of them happy, specially Meredith, but things turned rather difficult when Dr Celia Connors decided to tag along; apparently feeling already one of the gang and already aware of most of our secrets.  
That twit of a woman! Bonnie thought, her eyes scanning the tense silence which filled the room where Celia was staring with envious eyes, how Alaric cuddled with Meredith and fooled around with her.

"You know we can't just hang out around when we've got to stay alert and-

"Bonnie's right" Stefan said cutting off Matt's statement.

Elena and Stefan exchanged a quick look, even when Elena's telepathy was long gone, they still had that unique connection between them; Bonnie noticed the exchange, and anger flooded her, _So basically, Stefan's sill with her and loves her madly even when she cheated on him? _

"-So, shall we do it?" Elena asked.

Bonnie drifted back to reality, realizing she'd zone out.

She nibbled her lip stopping herself from asking what Elena was talking about. Suddenly it was as she fell asleep for a minute, she felt at peace, ready to let go and let her emotions take a grip over her. _Like darkness trying to devour us._ Bonnie thought with malice, even when she hadn't meant to think that…a premonition perhaps?

Bonnie was curious to know what sort of dark set his eyes upon them, she tried to picture a candle light on her head, slowly; she felt herself drifting away reaching that Dark power, which was joyous in a sick way of her presence, earning, no; craving for her to get a bit more closer, just a bit more and more –

"Bonnie!"

The red-haired blinked several times to clear her sight, Stefan was there gripping her trembling body, she was almost out of Mrs. Flowers door! How did that happened? Now that Bonnie thought about it she never wanted to _trance_ nor did she wished to know what dangers were once more setting their eyes upon them.

"Bonnie! Are you alright?" Matt asked alarmed.

Bonnie blinked several times taking in her surroundings, she knew where she was but yet some part of her felt like she was with complete strangers in a strange place, in their faces were concern?

_You know they actually do not care in the slightest about you. _A soft voice said that was not hers.

"Yes" She answered to both; the voice in her head and Matt's question.

* * *

"She likes being cuddled" Elena said to Stefan with a smirk, while she place a hand over Stefan's.

"She does." He concurred.

Elena frown thinking over Bonnie lately premonition, and Bonnie speaking about earning in a lascivious voice, not in a bad way but lustful with something else…

"She almost made contact to whatever is upon us" Stefan stated after the silence.

Both were walking toward Stefan's bedroom, holding each other hands like they were used to.

"The _Ghost_" Elena corrected.

"We ought to keep a watch over Bonnie, she's put herself in peril when she made contact with it" Stefan reasoned.

Elena sighed annoyed. _Protect Bonnie; Poor little Bonnie; My little redbird- _Elena mimicked.

Argh! It infuriated her; that Damon did not only have cared for her but he care for Bonnie too. She's surely the best one and the only one that Damon was supposed to care of.

_He's dead because of her. He loved her too, and now he's dead because of that brat. _ A voice told her.

"I have something in mind for us tonight" Elena suddenly said, looking at Stefan through her eyelashes, seducing him.

Stefan was perplexed by Elena's boldness, he looked sideways then back to Elena.

"Now? What about Bo-

Elena rolled her eyes irked, which stunned Stefan.

"She's safe with us here; please, _please _Stefan!"

And with no further conversation, they deepened in each other mind and soul in a vampirism way.

Having no clue, what was happening in the first floor bedroom.

* * *

_Thanks to all who have read this story and reviewed this story!_

_But if something is missing or you don't like something just tell me_

_I'd really appreciate it!_

_-Charlotte_


End file.
